Vazaria
Vazaria, or "Vaza" for short, is a scarred Dasaka with a vehement hatred for the empire. Biography Pre-game history: As a young child Vazaria was part of a small clan that threatened rebellion agaisnt the empire. One night, enraged local supporters of the Rora brutally assassinated her family and burned her home to the ground; she was the only survivor. Growing up on the streets, she taught herself the Soulsword discipline by observing others, and going with her gut instincts. When she heard about the Coalition of Black, she threw herself fully into their service, eventually accumulating the resources to create a small Company all of her own, based in a hidden inlet on the island of Oki. The Coalition: Frustrated by a long period of inactivity, Vaza sought at Sora on Odaiba, trying to convince her to use her connections to find a job that could bring the more prominent members of the Company together. Sora suggested finding a printing press to create pamphlets in order to sow dissent against the imperials. The duo later ventured into the camp of the Taajar clan Okrihnok to meet with their leader and organise a potential alliance between them and the Coalition of Black. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by a Menti with two names, approached a being who wasn't there, and saw desks appear out of nowhere. Suspecting that the Tajaar were trying to intimidate or confuse them by using illusions, Vaza sat down, wondering what the point of it all was. The Tajaar's leader finally disclosed the task he wished them to complete, explaining that a rival clan was using the empire's laws to cheat the Okrihnok of their rights. They wanted Vaza and Sora to seek out the egg of a Kanohi dragon and take it into the heart of the enemy tribe's village, which the mother dragon would then destroy when she eventually came seeking her egg. Appearance and Tools Thin and wiry, Vaza’s body is all muscle and sinew, covered in patchwork armour and shrouded in a tight-fitting reddish robe. It has no hood, leaving her half-burned face unobstructed for all to see. When at sea, she often wears a crimson bandanna, which hangs loosely around her neck the rest of the time. She wields an ancient, ornate cutlass: a family heirloom that she took with her when was forced to flee her burning home decades ago. The hilt is wrought from gold-tinged stone, covered in engravings of Kanohi Dragons, and the blade is made of translucent green crystal. Her Soulsword is a based on this weapon. Abilities and Traits Vaza is always very direct with her words and actions, and has great disdain for those who hide behind titles and grandeur. She has little in the way of honour, and is brutally honest about everything. She believes that those who hide their true selves and intentions: liars and assassins like those who murdered her family, are the worst kind of scum and deserve to die. This manifests as an outright hatred for the empire and the caste system, and all they represent. Quick to anger, Vaza is blinded by her hatred for the Empire, which sometimes causes her to make rash and risky decisions when provoked. As she had no armour of her own when she fled her home, hers is a patchwork of pieces she’s stolen, looted, or scavenged, and isn’t in as good a condition as that of some other Dasaka. Relationships Allies: * Sora Enemies: * The Empire Quotes * "Peace? I didn't realise we were in the business of peace." * "Fanning the flames. An ironic choice of words," Trivia * Vazaria is Roman Torchwick's first Dasaka character. Category:Dasaka Category:Soulswords Category:Menti Category:Mercenaries